Davidladdin (Las Vegas Pictures version)
Casts *The Peddler - Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) *Jafar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Gazeem the Thief - Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Iago - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Cave of Wonders - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Aladdin - David (GoAnimate) *Razoul - Mr. Winkie (Wind in the Willows) *Razoul's Guards - Weasels (Wind in the Willows) *Woman in the Windows - Bunnie (Sonic SATAM) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cleo, Roxy and Dixie (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Abu - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Necklace Man and Woman - Darren (Sausage Party) and Rosie (Sonic SATAM) *Fat Ugly Lady - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Two Hungry Children - Robot Jones and Shannon (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Prince Achmed - Fred (GoAnimate) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - SpongeBob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sultan - Paul (GoAnimate) *Rajah - Pooka (Anastasia) *Jasmine - Vera (GoAnimate) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Diesel (GoAnimate) *Pot Seller - Sonic the Hedgehog *Nut Seller - Miles "Tails" Prower *Necklace Seller - Knuckles the Echidna *Fish Seller - Alfred (GoAnimate) *Fire Eater - Homer (The Simpsons) *Boy wanting an apple - Jason (The Care Bears Movie) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) *Old Man Jafar - Monsieur D'Arque (Beauty and the Beast) *Magic Carpet - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) *Genie - Tiger (An American Tail) *Genie as a "Laddie" Dog - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Firework Genie - Wittgenstein (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Dancing Ladies - Fox Ladies (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Elephants - Petunia and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Camels - Sally and Lupe (Sonic SatAM) *Sheep Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Aladdin as Prince Ali - Daniel (GoAnimate) *Camel Abu - Camel on Parade (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Samson the Horse (Sleeping Beauty) *Duck Abu - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Cats Don't Dance) *Turtle Abu - Turtle Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Car Abu - Bertie (Thomas & Friends) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Old Man Genie - Uncle Chuck (Sonic SATAM) *Little Boy Genie - Young Timmy (The Secret of NIMH 2) *Fat Man Genie - Barney the Dinosaur *75 Golden Camels - Trains (Thomas & Friends) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Larry (Veggietales) *53 Purple Peacocks - Care Bears (Care Bears (1986 TV series)) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Petunia (Veggietales) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Dark Heart the Cloud (Care Bears Movie 2) *Leopard Genie - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Goat Genie - Griff (Sonic SATAM) *Harem Genie - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Woody (Toy Story) *Super-Spy Genie - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Teacher Genie - Rotor (Sonic SATAM) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *One of Flamingos - Aracuan Bird *Gigantic Genie - Rhino (James and the Giant Peach) *Rajah as Cub - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Toy Abu - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Snake Jafar - Bear (Balto) *Cheerleader Genies - Babs Bunny, Fifi La Fume, Shirey the Loon, Mary Melody and Furball (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Genie Jafar - Cyclops (Hercules) Chapters *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 *Part 18 *Part 19 *Part 20 Dates *December 15, 2017 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Las Vegas Pictures films